


It's Beautiful

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: But after Sandalphon learns the truth, M/M, This takes place before the rebellion, Xeno isn't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Sandalphon just wanted to be useful.





	It's Beautiful

By all means, this was really none of his concern. It didn’t involve him, it didn’t concern him, he had no reason to be here at all. 

But Belial lived for a good drama roll and he had caught wind of something absolutely delightful brewing over on Lucifer’s end here lately.

He walked into the garden and looked around carefully. He knew Lucifer wasn’t around right now. He had other business to attend to for today and would probably be gone all day, if not late into the night as well. The only other person in the garden would be the other one. That special angel that Lucifer kept at a distance from other angels for some reason or another.

“They’re a lot alike sometimes.” Belial chuckled. He mused over the similarities between Lucifaa and Lucifer keeping their “prized” creations as separate as they could from others. What did they think was going to happen if they mixed up with others?

Better yet, what did they think would happen if they didn’t? All things considered, maybe Lucifaa should take this entire situation to heart.

“He really isn’t here.” Belial said to himself. “I guess that means he still hasn’t left his room.”

Belial knew where Lucifer had placed Sandalphon’s own personal sleeping quarters, but he’d never been there personally himself. He never had a reason to, and honestly he didn’t have one now but… Ah, it was just a self indulgent whim he had decided to act upon today.

He made his way over there leisurely. He was in no rush. Not like Lucifer would be around to wonder what he was doing or Lucifaa even cared what he did.It was worth taking his time to laugh about the entire situation.

“Talk to Lucifer about it.” Belial had told him. “I’m sure he can get some answers for you.”

Sandalphon had slipped out his concerns about his purpose to Belial some time back. Belial had only been making a stop to remind Lucifer over some things that Lucifaa bumped up his priority list to be honest. But, Sandalphon had been acting rather antsy that day. He seemed unsettled and who was Belial to not hear one of his fellow angels out?

He knew why Sandalphon was permitted to be created. He was fully aware of why Lucifaa permitted Lucifer to build his own creation. And the fact still stood that Lucifaa had no interest in the final product. Belial knew the answer from the start. But that wasn’t HIS ground to break. He let the one responsible for him dig that hole.

And boy did he. Lucifer was never one to know how to break things to others gently. Belial knew this entirely. He was just a little sad he missed the conversation of how the news was broken. 

Finally, he arrived at a small yet delicately designed door. Angels only had sleeping quarters out of convenience, not necessity. If an angel were to gradually find themselves growing tired every night like a human… well, let’s just say the options were fix it or get rid of it. But Sandalphon was again different in that area. He wasn’t created by Lucifaa. In fact, his creator was quite benevolent. Lucifer probably encouraged Sandalphon to sleep regularly and had his room created to encourage it.

Belial gave a small knock on the door. Not a sound from the other side. He sighed. He was almost certain Sandalphon wasn’t asleep at this hour unless he was just being lazy. Which was funny in its own right, but kind of killed the spirit of seeing this mess in person.

He gave a bit of a firmer knock again. “Hey, Sandy.” Belial spoke gently, “Don’t tell me you’re still asleep in there. Sleeping all day isn’t good for you, you know.”

There was a small period of silence. Not a word spoken from the other side. Belial stared at the door, wondering if speaking had done anything. 

Slowly, the front door opened up. Sandalphon’s eye could be seen looking around carefully.

Belial chuckled. “Don’t worry, Sandy. I’m here on my own terms today. Nobody but me.”

Sandalphon lowered his head and opened the door a bit more after confirming that Belial was in fact, alone.

“What do you want?” He spoke in a resigned voice.

Belial almost wanted to bust out laughing at how pitiful Sandalphon looked like this. He really was like Lucifer’s pet, moping around because it lost its favorite toy or something. 

“Hey now~” Belial suppressed himself, “I’m just here because I’ve heard a bit of chatter here and there. Trouble in paradise?”

“A bit of chatter?” Sandalphon chuckled in slight disgust, “Don’t make me laugh, you know the others don’t really interact with me. You’re only here because he told you something.”

“You got me.” Belial confessed, “He’s been acting a bit stressed out more than usual lately.”

“I don’t really care.” Sandalphon huffed, “That’s his problem.”

Oh god… oh my god. Belial knew he was going to have a hard time trying not to laugh, but this was too much. He was reaching his absolute limit on just how funny this was.

“Now, now!” Belial kept talking to keep his straight face, “Technically, I did push the conversation into happening. I think some anger at me would be completely warranted.”

Sandalphon sighed, “It’s not the conversation that’s the problem, Belial.” he looked around again to assure that nobody other than Belial was around. “It’s… it’s just… the reality that no matter what I do, I’m just going to be useless.” Sandalphon looked down, “I hate it.”

Belial smirked lightly before waving his hand around, “Oh trust me, I hear you on that. It’s really ugly how it just grabs at your chest and rubs it around.”

“You do?” Sandalphon looked up, “Is this something that happens with the fallen angels too?”

What an interesting question Sandalphon had picked. Belial considered for about half a second of telling Sandalphon the truth in how he also felt inferior to Lucifer, but alas, now didn’t seem like the time for that story. Today was about Sandalphon.

“Oh yeah.” he started talking, “Trying to meet Lucifaa’s standards are next to impossible, you know? That guy is never happy.”

Sandalphon huffed again. “Why the hell do we have to listen to that guy anyway?”

This was entirely worth coming to see. Entirely.

“W-Well..” Belial said, almost letting his straight face break, “I guess it’s hard for you to understand since you weren’t made by him…”

Sandalphon let out a big sigh and walked back into his room, “I guess if I was I would have some use then, wouldn’t I?”

Belial thought for a moment. Should he just dismiss it all here and leave? He got to see Sandalphon in this state, but the idea of passing on a roast fest with a Sandalphon that didn’t understand the weight of his words he was rambling out in malice was too tempting. Sandalphon was just so much fun like this!

He walked in carefully, seeing if the angel would shoo him away, but to his surprise, it seemed like Sandalphon was already half expecting it. 

He threw himself on to his bed and turned his head over towards the door looking at Belial. “It’s boring here.”

“Do you want to learn how to play some chess?” Belial offered. “I’ve got a nice board.”

Sandalphon shook his head, “No thank you.” he answered bitterly.

Belial shut the door to the room quietly and walked up to Sandalphon’s bed, sitting on the edge of it, simply admiring the state Sandalphon was in.

He was just a broken mess, completely filled with anger and bitterness. 

Some time passed before Sandalphon sat up and looked at Belial, “Hey, Belial… Why can’t I become a fallen angel?”

Belial was a bit surprised by the question. The truth to that question was less to do with him actually being able to become one and more to do with Lucifer simply would never allow it. But giving an answer like that would just make Sandalphon become more forceful on the idea and Belial wasn’t sure he wanted to get involved in this mess like that.

“Well…” He decided to beat around the bush with it “It’s a matter of ruling. Simply put, I can’t just grab anyone I like and say ‘Hey you’re in!’. Some order has to be maintained at all times.”

“I see…” Sandalphon attempted to process the prosy explanation. “So did you come to cheer me up because Lucifer told you to do it?”

Belial finally cracked a laugh. It was too much at this point, but at least the laugh here could be easily salvaged, “You know the Supreme Primarch isn’t one to go around asking for favors. He barely told me anything, I just patched it all together.”

“You came here by yourself?” Sandalphon sat up, wondering what he was up to.

“Of course.” Belial said, “You’re a very important person after all…”

“Don’t even.” Sandalphon winced, “I’m not important at all.”

“I don’t just visit anyone, you know. I’m a busy man.” Belial sighed. It wasn’t a total lie, but he did make little personal visits to other angels very often.

“Then go be busy somewhere else.” Sandalphon curled up. He was done. He was tired.

“And leave you like this?” Belial said, “Come on now, you could use a hobby or two. Something to get your mind off of things for a minute or two.”

“I don’t care for a hobby.” Sandalphon sat up, “I don’t care for doing something just to bide time! I don’t want to do that! I want to be useful!”

“Useful?” Belial repeated slowly. “That’s a strong word, Sandy.”

“I could handle it!” Sandalphon’s voice started to crack, “I… I don’t need to do his job, but I can do something, right?”

Belial shrugged lightly, “Unfortunately, The Supreme Primarch is wrapped around their creator’s finger like a good little boy.” Belial explained, “Until he decides to go against his wishes, I don’t think he’s gonna change his mind.”

Sandalphon felt tears welling in his eyes again. They kept coming out randomly, and it hurt so much to think about… “Why? Why me?”

Belial watched as Sandalphon broke down from the truth once more, this time in a more emotional front. It was true that there was nothing Belial could do for Sandalphon. Lucifer had Sandalphon closely protected and Lucifaa honestly wouldn’t care to touch Sandalphon if it upset Lucifer, so Sandalphon was just in a bind. 

But it was a beautiful one at that. Almost sinful. Sandalphon was basically following in the footsteps of a fallen angel without realizing it. Those were some of the best ones if Belial had a say on the matter. The chaos they produced was so pure, so enticing, but also watching them use the chaos to bring them their own happiness. Ah, it was such a nice thing to reflect on.

But here Sandalphon was, stuck between the phase of being a well behaved angel and embracing chaos, breaking down. It was a rare state for even Belial to witness, as most angels hated to be seen in this phase, but here Sandalphon was, treating him like royalty. 

“Well, I suppose I should let you rest. You can feel free to call me over if you’d like, I know you don’t have many options.” Belial stated as he began to rise from the bed.

Sandalphon quickly reached out and grabbed on to Belial’s pant leg before he got too far though. 

“W-Wait…” He whimpered out, “Is that all?”

Belial looked down at Sandalphon, unable to decipher what Sandalphon meant by that.

“You only came to talk? Then leave?” Sandalphon sat up.

“I told you, I’m not one to make stops to just any angel.” Belial repeated, “But if you have something in mind, I’ll listen.”

Sandalphon sat quietly. He really didn’t have any ideas, but… right now he just wanted someone to need him. Someone to want him. It didn’t even matter if he had to brew up a thing of coffee by himself, he could do it… He just wanted someone to…

“I don’t know.” He said, “I don’t have any ideas… I just don’t want to feel like this.”

Belial took a small glimpse in the window outside. It was still broad daylight. Much of the day was left, but more importantly, Lucifer wouldn’t be back for a good while.

Belial grinned, “Well… okay, if you insist.” Belial sat back down on the bed, “Why don’t we decide what we should do then? I can’t assign you a purpose, but I can spend the day with you if you’d like.”

“T-The day…” Sandalphon repeated, “Won’t people notice you’re missing?”

“Eh…” Belial shrugged, “Missing but not missed. I only really have boring errands Faasan wanted me to run about today, but I don’t think I need to do that when there’s a much more pressing issue at hand, don’t you think?”

The phrasing of that was a bit formal, but it somehow made Sandalphon lighten up a little bit. “Th-Thank you… but I don’t know what to do…I just...” his voice cracked again, “I just hate this.”

Belial sat there, watching Sandalphon fidget and twitch in his nervous, confused state. He relaxed just enough to the point where he seemed like he would open up to Belial and tell him anything on his mind, but that seemed to be what Sandalphon DIDN’T want to do.

He didn’t want to think about that situation. He didn’t want to remember it.

Belial’s devilish grin widened, “I have an idea… if you’re up for it.” he said, as he put his hand on Sandalphon’s face. “If you go with it, I can promise you can stop thinking about all of this mess for a short while.”

Sandalphon looked into Belial’s eyes for a moment. Those pure, innocent eyes, dripping with pain and misery from the entire morning met Belial’s own eyes. “Wh-What is it?”

“Hmmm…” Belial leaned in, “I wonder… How familiar are you with intimacy?”

“W-What?” Sandalphon began to fluster at Belial’s sudden closeness. “I know some things about it but what about it?”

“Have you ever tried it? Kissing another? Holding another? Letting yourself get embraced by another? It’s a great feeling, you know.” Belial explained, “You can definitely give yourself to me for now and I can help you feel great.”

Belial’s offer definitely sounded tempting. A chance to not think on any of this was a chance he really wanted, but… he had no real in depth knowledge on the subject. Just a bit that he had read from books that he picked up to read from time to time. 

“Don’t be shy now…” Belial cooed softed, “I’m not going to do anything bad or anything you don’t want.” Belial said, “I’ll start nice and slow. If you get overwhelmed, just tell me to stop and I’ll end it right there. Have a deal?”

Sandalphon was at a loss for words. He felt a lump in his throat form. He had seen Belial multiple times before, but this was the first time he truly felt “nervous” around him. It was like being exposed to a side of him that had always been there, just never made itself present. 

Still, Belial was giving him the option to turn him down. It was entirely on Sandalphon’s shoulders to decide what would happen next. If he said no, there was a good chance that Belial would probably agree with everyone else and consider him useless. If he said yes, then he’d basically be venturing out into the unknown.

And somehow, the unknown was less scary right now.

Sandalphon leaned into Belial lightly and nodded, “Okay…”

A light chuckle escaped Belial’s lips as he ran his hand through Sandalphon’s hair. “Don’t be scared. I’ll be doing whatever you want. This is entirely for you, okay?”

Belial wanted to laugh so much. He had come out today just to see Sandalphon wallow in misery but this… He wasn’t expecting being blessed with the gift of permission to make out with Lucifer’s own creation, maybe even further if Sandalphon didn’t shy away from it. He just had to take his precious time here and reap the rewards slowly. 

Belial moved in for the first kiss on Sandalphon’s lips slowly. He wasn’t expecting much from Sandalphon with action. Sandalphon was just confused right now, clinging on to Belial in hopes that he wouldn’t leave. His tongue slipped into Sandalphon’s mouth and began working from there. A small gasp came from Sandalphon as he sat in shock for a moment before trying to move his own tongue back. 

“He has no idea what he’s doing.” Belial laughed internally. Belial basically resigned to the fact that truly, all the work would be on him this time, but the rewards for his effort would be absolutely delightful. 

He moved over to Sandalphon’s jaw and began nibbling at it lightly. Gently. Softly. Sandalphon’s own grip on Belial tightened nervously. He opened his eyes, looking at Belial for just a moment as he processed the moment. As he processed Belial slowly making out with him. 

Belial moved down lower to his neck. He wasn’t wearing anything to cover it, so he could have access to all the good parts. Just a few seconds into nibbling there and Sandalphon quickly flinched.

“Woah!” Belial spoke out, “Did I hurt you?”

Sandalphon shook his head and grabbed Belial tightly, “N-No… It just happened. Are you okay?”

“Never better.” Belial grinned. “Are you enjoying this?”

Sandalphon felt slightly broken from the question. He didn’t mind it, but he was still too nervous to decide what he actually felt about it. “Uhh…” He looked down, “I’m not… sure…”

Belial laughed, “Well then, I’m not delivering very well, am I? I’ll make sure you feel great about this, if you’d be so kind.”

Sandalphon looked at Belial for a moment and nodded, “T-That’s fine.”

“Why don’t we move on to the next step then?” Belial said, “Kissing and making out around the face is good, but it can only go so far.”

“Huh?” Sandalphon felt his face get warmer, “Further?”

“Only if you want to.” Belial chuckled, “It’ll be rewarding though. You have to think of it like going into the ocean. The further you go, the more enjoyable it becomes, until your entire body is just submerged in a wave of pleasure.”

Sandalphon could feel something. He felt the slightest pangs of his voice yelling out to him, telling him that it was a bad idea to do this. He had never done this before, was he supposed to do this? Was he allowed to?

On second thought, who cared if he was allowed to. Lucifer wasn’t here, he was out and about being important. Sandalphon could make a choice on his own. 

“Fine.” he answered more solidly, feeling his anger brim up again. “It’s fine. I want to be used.”

“Be used?” Belial laughed, “Oh love yourself some more, this is for you after all. You’re useful to me either way, so indulge a little.”

Sandalphon felt a small pang of guilt but also a warmth wash over him at the same time. He had never done this before, but Belial seemed to find him useful like this. He knew this was probably not something he should be doing but… maybe just this once, he could take Belial’s advice and be a little selfish. “Then... “ Sandalphon took a breath, “Please let me feel needed. I know you can’t help me with everything, but…. Even if it’s just today…”

“With pleasure.” Belial said as he gently pushed Sandalphon on the bed, “You’ve given me quite the list of task to achieve for a day, but it should be doable. You just sit back and relax, okay?”

Sandalphon nodded. He had reached a point of no going back. 

Belial returned to his lips again, this time much more heated from before. There was a force behind them that wasn’t there before.

Belial’s own hands began to move differently from before too. Instead of staying on his face, Belial’s hands moved around Sandalphon’s entire body, moving with his curves and tracing every detail his fingers could fall over. Sandalphon felt his hands naturally wrap around Belial’s neck, trying to bring him closer in. This force was almost hypnotic, he could feel the warmth in him slowly building up into a sensational heat.

Belial stopped and allowed Sandalphon to catch his breath while moving towards his neck again, this time moving his hand up Sandalphon’s shirt lightly. 

“Ah, you’ve got a very basic attire.” Belial laughed, “You’re probably hot, want to me take it off?”

Sandalphon nodded. He knew Belial wasn’t finished yet, but he was absolutely right that Sandalphon was heating up. 

His mind was too fuzzy to clearly recall how Belial got it all off, but Sandalphon felt the cold air on his chest. He took a few more breaths before Belial moved himself down to his chest, beginning to suck on the skin. 

“Ghhh!” Sandalphon flinched, not used to being touched there. He wasn’t used to any of this, but for some reason he didn’t mind. It was hot, but this heat felt different from sitting outside on a sunny day. 

Belial sat up himself and looked at Sandalphon. This was absolute gold! Seeing Sandalphon in such a submissive state gave Belial the greatest joy. Ah, he wished Lucifer could witness this. He knew Lucifer wasn’t the type to get angry like Lucifaa, but he would no doubt still be heartbroken watching his own creation get turned on by someone else.

He took off his own shirt and leaned back on to Sandalphon, rubbing their bare skin together. “Don’t you just look beautiful?” Belial whispered to Sandalphon between kisses, “This could be the best look on you yet.”

Sandalphon listened between deep breaths. His entire body was shaking at this point. The heat in him had grown to a point where his body was craving more physical action. He wanted more. He needed more. 

“Belial!” Sandalphon wrapped his arms around him, “It’s good for you, right?”

Belial laughed, “Absolutely. I feel great thanks to you.” Belial’s hand trailed down to Sandalphon’s pants, “But here… Why don’t I reward your efforts and help you feel just as good as me?”

Sandalphon looked at Belial in the eyes. His mind was all over the place, not exactly sure what was going to happen next. 

Belial slid off Sandalphon’s pants, taking a second to admire the work done on his legs. Truly, they were Sandalphon’s best asset. He’d probably never have much going on the chest, but his legs were next to none. 

Sandalphon laid in bed, completely stunned at Belial’s fingers. 

“You’ve got nice legs.” Belial remarked, “Would you mind if I worshipped them for a moment?” Belial said before moving lower and began kissing Sandalphon’s legs slowly all over. He started from the calves and worked his way up to the thighs, slowly going inwards until he reached ‘that’ point.

“Naaggh!!” Sandalphon flinched again. “W-Wait, Belial are you really…?!”

Belial sat up and chuckled, “Nervous?”

Sandalphon nodded back. He knew it was going to lead to this when he originally agreed. He was aware that ‘intimacy’ almost always got sexual at a point. He just never figured it would happen to him.

Belial leaned it, “Relax. Just take a breath. I’m not going to hurt you, and I still have to deliver on my word of making you feel good and forget about your worries.”

Worries… Right. Sandalphon say there grounded for a second. He had actually been so worked up that he really did forget about them. Perhaps Belial did know what he was doing. 

Belial moved back down and began kissing the area between his thighs while letting his hand move slowly over Sandalphon’s cock. 

“Hehe” Belial thought, “I’d figured he would have been rather small, being made by Lucifer, but he’s not a bad size. I wonder what Lucifer was thinking while designing it.” Belial thought to himself. 

Sandalphon’s voice let out small cracks and croaks as he tried to stay still for Belial who was still taking his time kissing his legs but clearly playing around with something else down there. 

It was so hot. Sandalphon had never felt heat like this before. All of the heat in his body was building up in the middle of his body. His body wanted to move, trying to find anything to adjust the heat from his center. 

He felt himself get harder and harder as Belial hand continued to rub at him. He would play with the head and move around to the shaft before moving back to the head, making him want to scream in ecstacy. 

Belial got his own enjoyment over watching Sandalphon attempt to hold himself together. He was actually rather surprised Sandalphon hadn’t made him stop yet, but he was not going to take that as a problem.

No, he wanted to go further. He didn’t want Sandalphon to hold himself in like that. He wanted Sandalphon to let his voice out. He wanted Sandalphon to release everything to him. He wanted to see those precious sides to Sandalphon that even Lucifer had not yet seen.

Moving to the head again, Sandalphon’s body couldn’t hold still any longer. His hips began arching and bucking, trying desperately to form a release. 

“Ahhh! Nnnghh!!” Sandalphon’s voice was starting to fall out too. He was falling apart, beyond his own control.

“Don’t worry.” Belial said, “If you need to cum, go right ahead.” he said before taking Sandalphon’s head into his mouth.

Sandalphon let out his first loud moan into the room and grabbed on to Belial’s hair. His hips were moving and his body was shaking, he was reaching his own limit. 

“B-Belial! I… It feels… I’m…!” Sandalphon tried to form some kind of a sentence, but he wasn’t sure of what to say. His heat was building up, his hips were moving on their own by now and his voice was all over the place. He really couldn’t think of anything else beyond this moment right now. 

His hips began to move faster, practically throwing his entire shaft into Belial’s mouth. “Gahh! B-Belial!! I’m--!” Sandalphon’s voice completely cut off as a silent screaming escaped his mouth. His body twitched, his back arched up high and his eyes slammed open as he reached his first climax. He felt his cock twitching in Belial’s mouth as it poured its seed out.

Belial gave a few small sucks and removed his mouth, running his thumb past his lips. “Congratulations, Sandy. How did that feel?”

Sandalphon was stunned. He had never felt anything like that before. His entire body felt shaken. 

“Here, try it.” Belial said as he came down on Sandalphon’s own lips. Sandalphon’s own tongue began moving with Belial’s again, noticing the different taste. It had a strange bitter bite to it now that wasn’t there before. Was that from him? Did Sandalphon cause this weird taste with his own climax? The idea of causing it kind of felt like a turn on in a way. “It was something I did.” Sandalphon thought to himself. 

The two continued to kiss momentarily before Belial slid his hand down again. “So Sandy, wanna call it there or go further?”

“Huh?” Sandalphon was still in ecstasy from his orgasm. 

“I can go the entire way for you, but just know you can’t go back from this point.” Belial warned, “That was only the warm up.”

Sandalphon felt fuzzy. His entire body was heated and his mind was still trying to collect itself, but he didn’t care. Sandalphon leaned in and kissed Belial again on his own, trying to give him a more physical answer.

Belial was more than happy to comply. 

He took Sandalphon’s own hands and moved them down to his own pants as Belial lowered them just enough to expose himself. “Feel that? It’s because you’re so good at this.” Belial complimented Sandalphon, “You can keep your hands there while I get you ready, okay?” he muttered quietly before rubbing his own hands over Sandalphon’s own body.

The two continued kissing, Sandalphon trying to copy whatever Belial had done earlier with his own hands for Belial and Belial’s own hands enjoying Sandalphon’s body again. His hands began to slow down around the ass, taking their time to drag across the skin.

Sandalphon grew bashful at the touch but gasped out quickly as Belial pushed his finger inside of him. 

“Ghh!” Sandalphon clenched his teeth in timidness. Belial’s finger was moving around inside of him and he could feel it. 

“Don’t be shy now.” Belial laughed, “Here, try this.” he said before hooking his finger just right.

Sandalphon gasped out and leaned his head into Belial’s shoulder. He could feel it. He could feel his dick hardening again from just being touched there.

“First time and you’re able to get multiple hard ons?” Belial laughed, “You’re impressive.”

Sandalphon nodded and tried to keep moving his body. Where ever Belial’s fingers were touching were driving him insane. 

Sandalphon gasped out for air. His body was flinching and he couldn’t think clearly at all. Trying to talk about anything that lead to this conversation would probably fall on deaf ears at this point. 

“Okay…” Belial said, “I think I got you nice and ready.” he said calmly as he placed himself over Sandalphon and took his fingers out. “I’ll still take it slow though. I’m aware of my own size, so it may hurt a bit.”

Sandalphon stared at Belial dazed. Belial laughed internally. This was definitely the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. To the point where Belial was surprised as how little it felt like “work” to get to this point.

“Just stay calm.” Belial told Sandalphon gently, “I’ll be more than happy for you to take what I’ve got to give.”

Sandalphon’s dazed expression winced as Belial began to enter inside of him. “Nggh!!” Sandalphon gasped out for air.

“Relax, getting tense makes it worse.” Belial repeated, but his words were meaningless. Sandalphon’s body grew tighter by the second, his hands grabbing on to Belial’s arms and his legs trying to crunch together. “It’s about half way in, don’t worry.”

“Ahh!!” Sandalphon’s eyes began to water. Yes, Belial was being gentle and slow about it, but it hurt. It hurt so much. 

With a final slam, Belial grunted against Sandalphon. “There.” He said, ‘It’s all in.”

Sandalphon took a second to process everything and adjust. Belial was inside of him right now. Sandalphon had agreed and Belial was delivering on what he said he would. 

Sandalphon took a few deep breaths before looking at Belial, “B-Belial.” He whimpered, “I.. I’m sorry.”

Belial blinked, “Sorry? What for?”

“I’m… I’m using you.” Sandalphon looked away out of shame. “I didn’t want to think about anything so you just…”

“Hey hey now…” Belial laughed, “No thinking like that. I worked hard to help you not think about it, remember?” He said, “You’re still so very important, so don’t think of this as a burden at all.”

Sandalphon nodded, smiling at being called “important” by somebody else. 

“Alright, I’m gonna move so hold on.” Belial said as he cradled Sandalphon between his arms.

Sandalphon let out a gasp of air as Belial’s hips began to move. Indescribable. That was the only was he could explain it. There was literally nothing he could use explain how this felt. It hurt, it was painful, but there was pleasure and he was happy. 

“Gahh!” he grabbed Belial’s shoulders, trying to keep himself together while Belial just moved as he pleased. “B-Belial!” He shouted, “It’s hot! It’s--”

“I know…” Belial laughed, “Doesn’t it feel great though?”

“NNgh?!!” Sandalphon tried to think of a reply but could only grunt out. His speech was starting to go out. His mind was truly giving out this time. He couldn’t think, his body just simply moved without his own thoughts on the matter.

Belial laughed at the sight, “Hey Sandy, you’re really moving there. You trying to say you want it harder?” he began to pick up his pace, slamming inside of Sandalphon hard enough for every thrust to make a loud slap against his skin.

“Gaah! Haa!! Nggh!!” His body was moving frantically. His dick had gotten fully erect again and he looked for that release once more, only it was so much worse this time. The heat was there before, but this time it was too much. The heat, the pressure, the moments, the touch, the sounds… everything was overwhleming Sandalphon. He had just reached his orgasm awhile ago but he was almost ready to cum again. 

“G-God!!” Sandalphon managed to yell out. “I… I can’t… It’s… I’m!”

“Just relax” Belial said, “Ride it out. You’re already twitching, I can tell.” he took one of Sandalphon’s legs and moved it out further, adjusting his own angle to watch Sandalphon move. 

Sandalphon’s wheezed out and twisted. One hand grabbed the blanket to his bed, the other one grabbed his own cock and began rubbing it frantically. His body craved its release at this point. He absolutely needed it.

Belial’s own thrust picked up as Sandalphon’s own moans filled the room. Watching Sandalphon squirm underneath him was so damn hot. 

“Gahhaack!” Sandalphon’s voice began to crack. His eyes were losing their focus and his breathing became heavier.

“Almost?” Belial laughed, “Alright, I’ll finish this up for you before then.” 

Belial grabbed Sandalphon’s hips and pounded into him wildly. He listened as Sandalphon gasped out and wheezed between the sounds of their skin slapping together. 

He finally lifted Sandalphon’s hips enough to slam as far in as he possibly could before Belial finally climaxed himself inside of Sandalphon. He figured he’d probably never get a chance to do this again, so he may as well leave a little something for Sandy.

As his seed filled Sandalphon, the heat overwhelmed Sandalphon, letting him reach his own orgasm. His voice tried to make sounds, like he wanted to say something, but his body gave out. His mind was blank. His dick pressed out what little it could before Sandalphon finally laid limp on the bed.

“Oh?” Belial laughed as he looked up at him, “Did you pass out?”

Sandalphon laid in bed unresponsive, but twitching ever lightly from his experience.

“Well, I guess that may have been a bit rough for a first timer.” Belial laughed, “But at least I know you like it rough.” 

He stayed in bed for awhile, enjoying his bit of afterglow with Sandalphon but also wondering if he would wake up. As the sun began to set, Belial realized it was time to leave. Heaven forbid somebody actually catch him here, haha. He moved Sandalphon gently, putting the easier clothes on for him to rest in. The armor part was just set off to the side. 

“No point in waking him up.” Belial said as he dug around for a water bottle and set it beside it bed, “Rest well, Sandy. You weren’t useless today at all.” Belial said as he left the room, leaving as though he was never there. After all, it wasn’t like anything here involved him.


End file.
